


Faith is Mine!: A Valentine's Day Special story

by evapunk333



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Rough Oral Sex, Satanism, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evapunk333/pseuds/evapunk333
Summary: This is for Ghostbcfandomevents on Tumblr, but it's also a story set in the future of my original story Faith is Mine!. Our characters celebrate Valentine's Day in their own interesting way.





	1. Aether and Gwyn

**Author's Note:**

> I had to break up the story into parts...it became WAY too long.

Sister Gwyn woke up because of an oddly sweet smell in her room. In her grogginess she couldn't tell what it was until she opened her eyes. To her surprise there was a red rose on her pillow. Then she felt something crawl over her leg and emerge next to her. It was a rat, to be specific one of Copia's rat named Azrael. This particular rat was light gray almost powder blue, with curly hair and whiskers.

"Good morning Azrael." She pat his head and then noticed that something was attached to his neck, it was a bow that had a rolled up piece of paper tied to it. She took off the delicate bow from the rats neck and pulled out the rolled paper. The rat groomed himself while she read what was in the note.

<Tesoro, I have picked out an outfit for our meeting tonight. Meet me in my room at 6. My children also have some surprises planned for you throughout the day so give them all a kiss for me when you see them. Con amore, Copia.>

The Sister giggled at Copia's cute letter. She wondered what was in store for her today since not only was she to have breakfast and lunch with her two Ghoul boyfriends, she also apparently got to look forward to seeing a bunch of cute rats throughout the day before her dinner with Copia. She looked at the current rat in her bed. She lifted him closer to her and kissed his head. His curly hair and whiskers tickled her nose, but he was exceptionally soft. Azrael was one of her favorites and he had taken a liking to her as well and she often noticed him in her bed snuggling with her. When she put Azrael down, he took the opportunity to slip under her covers and get comfortable. She then picked up the rose from her pillow and sat up fully. It was then that she finally noticed that her room was full of roses. Some were blood red, probably from the Cardinal. The others were either marbled orange and yellow, likely from Dewdrop, or lavender purple, Aether's color of choice. The Sister figured that the sweet scent in the room must have come from all of these roses, not just the one on her pillow like she assumed when she first woke up. Before she could even get a grasp on how many flowers were in her room, there was a knock at her door. She reluctantly got up and put on a robe. At the door was the Quintessence Ghoul Aether, the first Ghoul boyfriend she got to see today. He was holding a purple rose just like the ones in her room. Aether smiled at her and held out the rose for her to take. She could hear his voice in her head as she took it from him, 'Good morning luv, Happy Valentine's day.'

"Aww, thanks babe, you too."

She pulled him inside her room and kissed him. When she pulled away from the kiss, Aether stepped further into the room and looked around at the amount of roses.

'Blimey, look at 'em all!' He was a little shocked to see so many.

"Well clearly some are from you too."

'Yeah, but I was thinkin I was going a bit nuts with how many I got ya. Guess I was wrong.'

"It does smell amazing in here though."

'Too right..but anyhoo, you ready for breakfast?'

"Yeah sure, I'm starving!"

'Fantastic, because I 'ave a full English waitin for us.'

"What? Really?! Aww, I love when you feed me food from where you grew up!"

'Wait a tick, be right back.'

Aether went back down the small hallway and out the door and came back with a cart of food for the both of them. He had to move around some of the bouquets of flowers, but was able to get it set up on the small table that she had at the end of her bed. He then pulled out a chair for her and bid her to sit down.

'So, we have a bit of bubble and squeak, beans, potatoes, fried eggs and toast, sausage links, black pudding, grilled tomatoes, sautéed mushrooms, and of course it's not English without tea!'

"Holy crap! How am I supposed to eat all this!"

'Nah, don't you worry, I'll just finish what you don't.'

Aether sat down and made himself comfortable. Once they started eating, Azrael came out from underneath her blankets. He was drawn to the edge of the bed by the food.

"Aww, look who's hungry too." She pat Azrael on the head and then gave him some sausage to nibble on. They both smiled at each other and started their meal.  
\-------------------  
After breakfast, they both sat there full to the brim. Azrael nibbled on the bits of leftover food.

'So, what's the plan for the day.' Aether asked.

"Well, I have lunch with Dew, but he hasn't told me what that entails yet. And then Copia and I are going to have dinner. Oh and apparently I'm to be visited by more rats today too." Gwyn pointed in Azrael's direction as he stole food from their plates.

Aether laughed, 'Sounds fun.'

"Yep, should be an interesting day."

'Well, since you need to get ready soon, fancy a shower?'

"Sounds great to me."

They both got undressed and made their way into Gwyn's somewhat small shower. As the water warmed up to the ideal temperature, Aether grabbed the shampoo and began to wash Gwyn's hair. She languished under his touch and closed her eyes as he massaged her scalp. Once she was all rinsed, he made sure to condition her hair as well. Gwyn was again putty in his hands. Finally, with hair complete, he started on washing the rest of her. Gwyn body wash was nothing special, but it coincidentally smelled of roses which just added to the already sweet smell emanating from the small apartment. Aether decided to forgo a body pouf and use his hands. He squirted a healthy amount in his palm and began to work it all over her. Her shoulders and neck were first, followed by her arms (making sure to not forget armpits that actually did need washing), then to her breasts. He stayed at her breasts longer than he should of and it only served to make Gwyn giggle.

"I don't think those get THAT dirty dork."

'Well, ya can't be too careful.'

Finally, he worked his way down to the rest of her. Stomach, hips, legs, then he turned her around to get her back and ass. Lastly, he went to his favorite part in between her legs. Since she was now not facing him, he got up behind her, pressed his body against her back, and wrapped his arm around her hip to reach her most sensitive spot. As he pretended to "wash" her there, he made sure that the spray of the shower kept her well lubricated and warm. Gwyn put one hand on the shower wall as he kneaded his fingers over her mound. Her breathing became shallower as he continued on relentlessly. He wanted to whisper how much he loved her this way in her ear, but because of his Ghoul form, the words he wanted to say verbally only came out like air quietly blowing through a straw. Aether settled for reaching into her mind as he nipped at her shoulder, 'Are you ready for my present now?'

Gwyn could hardly respond due to the feeling between her legs, "Present?"

Aether stopped what he was doing suddenly and Gwyn's knees almost buckled.

'Yeah, my present."

Gwyn was a little upset that he stopped. She turned around to face him, caught her breath, and swallowed. "I thought my present was the breakfast and flowers?"

'Nah, that's just stuff ya do. I'm talking about the real reason for today.'

"OK, what's that?"

Aether answered her with a powerful kiss. He brought her as close to him as possible and put both of his hands on her ass, squeezing her cheeks tightly. He then moved his hands down the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. She let out a yelp at being suddenly lifted off her feet, but wrapped her legs around his waist to keep steady. Aether pinned her against the wall of the shower and continued the kiss. He could feel himself get stiffer against her belly. He used his tail to wrap around her feet and ankles to make sure they didn't move. Once he felt that she was secure, he backed away a little, grabbed ahold of his cock and found her entrance. He went in slowly as to not hurt her, but the warmth of the shower and the position she was in made it easier than normal to enter her. Within a minute, he was pumping his cock in and out of her easily. As he drove into her, he held her steady, even stopping to nip on her nipples a little. His fangs caressed her breasts as he ran his mouth over them and then to her neck. He stayed at her neck for awhile, enjoying the clean wet skin. There was a hint of soap taste still left over but he didn't care. As his climax drew nearer, he more intensely bit at her neck. The Sister whimpered at the feeling of his teeth at her throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked him breathlessly.

Without taking his mouth off her neck, his voice echoed in her mind, 'I'm fucking you, what does it look like?'

"No I mean.." suddenly his hand went over her mouth and he pushed even deeper insider her. Her eyes rolled back and she was speechless, and not just from his hand silencing her. A animalistic sound started to come from deep inside Aether as he punished her with his cock. His breath became faster but he didn't let up his hold on her neck. The Sister thought for sure he would draw blood, but the pain she felt only increased the feeling of pleasure between her legs. It wasn't long before she lost it and screamed out her orgasm. Feeling her vaginal muscles contract around him finally brought Aether to his own release, his mouth came off her neck and his head reared back as he came inside her. As they came down from their high, he let her down but still left her pinned against the shower wall. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

'I love you babe.' Aether smiled happily and kissed her.

Gwyn beamed at her lover. "I love you too Aeth."


	2. Dewdrop and Gwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Gwyn's Valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copia is coming later...don't worry.

Once Aether had left for the day, the Sister looked at the mark that he left on her neck. He had told her that this was his present to her. All she could think was that, while she loved him, it was gonna be interesting to see how her other 2 boyfriends would react to the mark when she saw them today.

She had a couple hours before her date with Dew so she was going to watch a movie, but there was a scratching at the door. She got up to open it and saw another of Copia's rats. This time it was Chloe; she was a black and white hooded rat. She also wore a bow around her neck, but this time, just a tiny bell was attached to the bow. She picked her up and kissed her like Copia wanted, but couldn't quite tell what else she was meant to do.

"So Chloe, what's the meaning of your visit today?"

At that, an image of feet emerged in her mind, then the feet began walking.

"Do you need me to follow you Chloe?" Gwyn put the rat down and she immediately began running off, her bell making noise and she ran. Gwyn followed until they were outside. Once at their apparent destination, she noticed that her other boyfriend Dewdrop was waiting for them, with more roses in his hand and also a small wrapped box. The rat went up to Dew and scratched at his pant leg. Dew leaned over and gave her a treat. She ate it quickly and then scurried away.

"Dew, we aren't supposed to meet up for a couple hours?"

She heard his voice in her head, 'I couldn't wait. Plus the Cardinal said I could borrow a rat to surprise you.'

"Well it is a nice surprise. So what do we have here?" She motioned to the roses and box he was carrying.

'Well clearly these are flowers,' Dew held out the small bunch of roses that looked like the ones in her room, 'but I'm sure you are aware of that.'

Gwyn chuckled, "Well of course goofball, I'm more interested in the mysterious box."

'Ah, well see…this is not something you can have yet. Let's go for a walk first.'

It was a surprisingly warm day for February so Gwyn didn't need much more clothing than the warm sweater and jeans she was wearing. But she was still glad that she didn't have to wear her habit today since it was her day off; the air blowing under her skirts would've been too much, even with Dew around to keep her warm.  
Dew guided her away from the main house and over to a mausoleum that stood on the estate's property. This is where all the Papas were housed, even the ones further back than the Emeritus brothers. Gwyn looked at it as they approached, while it was beautiful, she thought it a tad odd that they were going to be hanging around a lot of dead people.

"So…why are we here?"

'You'll see when we get inside.'

Dewdrop opened the door for her and in the long hallway, amongst the graves on either side, was a candlelit picnic that Dew had set up beforehand. He had laid down soft blankets for them to sit on, and even a couple of pillows. And the food he laid out looked even more enticing; pizza (from Gwyn's favorite place in town), cupcakes, and a bottle of wine. Gwyn was astonished since she never expected it to look as beautiful as it did…even if it was so simple.

"Dew, this is amazing!"

'Well I'm glad you like it, Happy Valentine's day.'

Gwyn turned to him to kiss him quickly and then skipped happily over to the picnic to sit down and eat. That pizza was calling her name!  
\-----------  
Once their meal was complete, Gwyn laid back on her pillow with Dewdrop next to her. Dew was facing her.

"Ugh, this is the second time today that I ate so much food!"

'Well everyone wants to make you feel good today. Speaking of, are you ready for your present?'

"Sure."

Dew took out the box that was her present. Gwyn sat up and opened it while Dew watched. When she unwrapped it she noticed that it was a typical box that you would get a ring in. At first she was afraid to open it, she loved Dew but was not sure if he could handle it if he asked her a question she was not prepared for. When she pried open the box, it contained a guitar pick with a grucifix on it. Gwyn breathed a sigh of relief, but was a little perplexed.

"A guitar pick?"

'Well that's just part of it. Go behind the vases over there…you'll see what I mean.'

Gwyn got up and checked where he was pointing. Behind the large vases of funeral flowers was a cherry red Fender Stratocaster guitar.

"Dew!! What the hell? How did you afford this?!"

'Well the Cardinal does pay us. I saved up for a bit.'

"But you know I don't know how to play it?"

'Yeah, but I also know that you want to learn. Aether and I will teach you.'

"Aww, babe this is so friggin amazing! It's so beautiful"

Gwyn sauntered back over to him and sat down to kiss him. "I love you so much."

'Love you too baby.'

Dew took her in his arms and laid back to drag her on top of him, her legs straddled over his hips. As they kissed some more, Dew ran his hands up her back under her shirt and reached for her bra strap. He was easily able to get it undone for her. Gwyn sighed lustfully against him once her breasts were free. She backed away for a moment to take off her shirt and bra. Once she was exposed, Dew went immediately to her breasts, his fingers dragging over her already alert nipples. It took him a moment, since he was so focused on her body, but he noticed the mark on her neck from this morning.

'What the fuck is that?!' Dew suddenly become a little miffed.

Gwyn almost forgot about the angry looking welt on the nape of her neck that Aether made earlier, but she quickly remembered when she saw his eyes lock on her neck.

"Oh, yeah…that. That's my present from Aether apparently."

'Ugh, remind me to punch him in the stomach later.'

"Do you mean before or after you have sex with him?" Gwyn giggled at the idea of Dew punching his own boyfriend in the stomach.

'Probably after, I don't want to ruin our own Valentine's day fun.'

"Gah! It's so amazingly awesome to know that you guys are dating too. It's like we are all one big adorable family. "

'Yeah, yeah. The stupid idiot made me fall for him. It's probably because be sucks dick so well.'

"Don't lie, you know it's more than that."

Dew didn't want to admit it and ruin his tough guy image, but Aether becoming more than just his best friend was one of the best things that happened to him in the last year. That, and being able to share Gwyn with him. He had never been surrounded by so much affection in his life, and sometimes, it made his head spin.

'Ugh, yeah. He makes me feel so much like a girl though. It's disgusting how lovesick he can make me feel sometimes.'

Gwyn couldn't stand the cuteness. "Aww, but I love to see your softer side."

'Well you and him are the only ones who get to see it.'

"What about Copia?"

'Eh, it's still a little new with him. Plus he's so soft himself. But Aeth, Papa, and I really love to tease him until he's cumming all over himself.'

"Wow, geez…I really need to get in on these sessions you guys are having."

'I can tell you right now babe, you wouldn't walk for a week after the four of us are done with you.' Dew chuckled.

Gwyn gave him a semi-serious face. "Well, what if I wanted that?"

'Well it's your funeral.'

"Mmm, dying while having sex sounds like a good way to go."

Gwyn leaned over to kiss Dew again and began to grind against him. She could feel his bulge grow underneath her. Dew ran his fingers down her bare back and grabbed onto her still clothed ass. He helped her grind against him until he could take it no longer. Soon, he was so hard that the ache was too much. He grabbed onto her tightly and rolled her over onto her back with him on top. Gwyn didn't really expect the sudden position shift, but squealed in delight nonetheless. Dew continued to kiss her, but also fumbled with his pants and shirt. Gwyn took the hint and removed her jeans on her own. Once they were both free of their clothes, Dew wasted no time entering her. They both moaned at becoming one again. It didn't take long for Dew to begin a maddening pace. Gwyn held on tightly to his back and gripped as much of his hair as she could as he roughly shoved himself into her over and over again. Gwyn was having trouble catching her breath as Dewdrop forced the air out of her with every thrust. It was almost too much for her.

"Dew…mmm..please..I can't."

'Come on baby, I know you can take it. You are my beautiful Gwyn, you can do anything.'

Gwyn was spurred on by his encouraging words and shifted herself up to meet his thrusts. They both began to sweat from the exertion, but neither wanted to stop, the feeling was far too exquisite. It was Dew that spoke up first. 'I think I'm going to cum.'

Gwyn could barely get it out, but she was able to respond, "Do it baby...I want you…every..every part of you."

That was enough for Dew. With a few more snaps of his hips, his orgasm ripped through him and then into Gwyn as she also found her plateau. After giving it a minute for the convulsions to wear down, Dew removed himself from her and laid down next to her to cool off. However, he still wanted to stay connected to her so he held her hand as they both stared at the ceiling in an orgasmic stupor. Gwyn said it best, "Hot damn…this day is ridiculously awesome." Dew could only grin.

\-------------

After Dew and Gwyn cleaned up, walked around for a bit to cool off, and then said their I love you's and goodbyes, Gwyn made her way back to her room and Dew headed to his date with Aether. On her way, she noticed Cirrus and Cumulus walking side by side holding hands.

"Good afternoon girls, how is your Valentine's day going so far?"

Cirrus spoke up first, 'Cumulus got me a necklace!' She proceeded to expose her neck to show Gwyn the dainty, but exceptionally lovely silver necklace that held a diamond teardrop.

"Wow! That's so pretty! How about you Cumulus?"

'Um..I can't show you my gift.'

Gwyn gave her a puzzled look. Then all of a sudden she heard a slight buzzing noise and Cumulus bent over a little and moaned like she was in pain. She pressed her legs together and wiggled where she stood. Gwyn looked and Cirrus and she had the naughtiest look on her face. Gwyn didn't quite understand at first why she wasn't doing anything when her poor girlfriend was doubled over, until Cirrus took out the small remote from her pocket. She pressed a button on it and immediately Cumulus was back to normal, except for the fact that she was breathing a little more heavily. Finally Gwyn understood why Cumulus couldn't show her the gift that Cirrus got her…because it was between her legs ready to drive her insane with orgasm at any moment. Gwyn laughed when she figured it out. "Nice job Cirrus..that should be quite fun."

Cirrus smiled seductively, 'Oh it will be.'

Cumulus looked absolutely flushed as they walked away. Gwyn shook her head thinking about how she hoped that Dewdrop wouldn't get ahold of something like that, because he would torture her endlessly if he did.


	3. Copia and Gwyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Gwyn's very special Valentine's Day and her night with Cardinal Copia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys..

After Dew and Gwyn cleaned up, walked around for a bit to cool off, and then said their I love you's and goodbyes, Gwyn made her way back to her room and Dew headed to his date with Aether. On her way, she noticed Cirrus and Cumulus walking side by side holding hands.

"Good afternoon girls, how is your Valentine's day going so far?"

Cirrus spoke up first, 'Cumulus got me a necklace!' She proceeded to expose her neck to show Gwyn the dainty, but exceptionally lovely silver necklace that held a diamond teardrop.

"Wow! That's so pretty! How about you Cumulus?"

'Um..I can't show you my gift.'

Gwyn gave her a puzzled look. Then all of a sudden she heard a slight buzzing noise and Cumulus bent over a little and moaned like she was in pain. She pressed her legs together and wiggled where she stood. Gwyn looked and Cirrus and she had the naughtiest look on her face. Gwyn didn't quite understand at first why she wasn't doing anything when her poor girlfriend was doubled over, until Cirrus took out the small remote from her pocket. She pressed a button on it and immediately Cumulus was back to normal, except for the fact that she was breathing a little more heavily. Finally Gwyn understood why Cumulus couldn't show her the gift that Cirrus got her…because it was between her legs ready to drive her insane with orgasm at any moment. Gwyn laughed when she figured it out. "Nice job Cirrus..that should be quite fun."

Cirrus smiled seductively, 'Oh it will be.'

Cumulus looked absolutely flushed as they walked away. Gwyn shook her head thinking about how she hoped that Dewdrop wouldn't get ahold of something like that, because he would torture her endlessly if he did.  
\------  
Once back in her room, she took another shower since she was still sweaty from her time with Dew. When she was finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and made her way out of the bathroom. Upon exiting, she noticed that there were two rats waiting for her on her bed. This time it was Captain and Tennille, the two rat brothers that Papa Emeritus the Third had named…much to Copia's dismay. Both of these rats looked identical, pure white with pink eyes, so Copia had marked them with a bit of food coloring to tell the difference. Gwyn sat down on the bed and picked each of them up to kiss them.

"So boys, what do you two have in store for me?"

The one named Captain dug underneath her pillow and came out with a red ribbon in his mouth. Attached to the ribbon was a note. When she read it, it was not in any handwriting that she recognized, and it only said, "check the closet." Gwyn readjusted her towel and got up to check the closet. She knew Copia was picking out an outfit for her from his note earlier in the morning, so she expected just to see a new dress. But instead, upon opening the door, she was greeted by a face full of black and white paint and two mismatched eyes. Gwyn screamed because it took her mind a second to realize who it was that was lurking in her closet.

"Unholy fucking Lucifer!! Papa, why the fuck are you in my closet!" She nearly lost her towel but straightened it back up quickly.

"Finalmente! What took you so long? I wait an hour and you still in shower!"

"Gee, I'm sorry I like long showers. I didn't know a Satanic pope was being a pervert and lurking in my closet!"

"No bella, I no lurk. I come to give gift. A gift from our beloved."

"Uh..Copia?"

"Si."

"You call him that?" Gwyn laughed a little.

"Not to his face..no. But he is as speciale to me as my tesoro Cirice."

"Uh..ok." Gwyn hadn't really realized how far Papa's and Copia's relationship had gone lately, but apparently it was moving along a lot more nicely than she thought.

"So.." Papa turned around and rummaged through the clothes that were already hanging in her closest. Finally, he pulled out a garment bag and handed it to her. Gwyn went to lay it on her bed to open it up while Papa made himself comfortable on her pillows. The two rats climbed into his lap and he sat there in front of her absent-mindedly petting them while she "unwrapped" her gift. When she pulled down the zipper, she was presented with a red satin dress with spaghetti straps and diamond accents around the waist. She was a little aghast at it's elegance. She sat there looking at it with her mouth agape for far too long. Papa was beaming; he knew that Copia wanted this reaction from her.

"You like?" Papa asked.

Gwyn could barely speak, "It's...it's gorgeous."

"Good. I help pick out. He is..not the best with fashion. So, are you going to..uh…put it on?"

Gwyn stared at Papa, "What? Right now?"

"Si, I want to see this."

"Papa," Gwyn rubbed her eyes with annoyance and frustration, "I've told you time and again, you are not going to see me naked until Copia tells me it's ok."

"Ack fine! But I want to see the dress. I wait here. You go in the other room."

Gwyn relented and went back in the bathroom to get in the dress. She figured she might as well do her hair and makeup since she needed to leave soon anyway. When she came out, Papa was looking around her room at the many flowers. He didn't notice her emerge so she cleared her throat to get his attention. When he turned around and looked at her, he just stood there with his gloved hand over his mouth, Gwyn could almost see a tear form in his eye. It took him a moment to speak and even then his words came out choked. "Cara…you are bellissima."

"Well it seems like you did well at helping him pick out the perfect dress." Gwyn went up to him and took his hand in hers. She then kissed him demurely on the cheek. A slight hint of red lipstick could be seen over the paint on his face. "Thank you Papa, your help means the world to us."

"Prego cara. Now, you must go. Our Cardinal is waiting for you."

Gwyn walked Papa out of her room and locked up. Captain and Tennille had already vacated the room so she didn't need to worry about them. Besides, the rats always seemed to have a way of getting in, even with her door closed.

As she made her way to the Cardinal’s apartment, she actually started to get a little nervous. This was their first Valentine's day together, and as much as she loved the Cardinal, he also still seemed to intimidate her at times; even if she was well aware of how soft and fluffy he could be.

When she came up to his door, she knocked a few times but there wasn't an answer. She knocked again a little more forcefully and the door opened on it's own. She pushed open the door and noticed a few rats scurry across the floor. She didn't see which ones ran by, but then she saw the sweetest little black-furred rat that she had not met before. He must have been only a few months old since he was so tiny, but was clearly old enough to be away from his mother. The baby rat came up to her and pawed at her feet. She picked him up and kissed him.

"Hello little one, what's your name?"

She didn't hear him walk up, but the voice of the man she came to see was unmistakable.

"Oberon."

Gwyn looked up and saw him. The Cardinal was there standing at the end of the hallway. He was wearing his famous white suit, the one she liked the most. He looked also nervous, but gorgeous. Gwyn finally responded to him. "Like in Shakespeare? The king of the fairies?"

Copia nodded and moved to stand in front of her, "His mother likes it when I read the classics to her."

Gwyn giggled softly and pet behind the rats ear, "Well, now we just need to find him a Titania."

"We will. I have an idea who I would eventually like to pair him with, but obviously they are all too young yet." Copia allowed the rat to walk into his hand, he lifted him up to kiss his head, then he put him down on the floor gently. The rat scurried off into a corner to be with it's brethren. Copia then held out an arm for Gwyn to take, "Shall we?"

He guided her from the doorway and into his sitting room/dining area. When they entered, Gwyn noticed a fire roaring in the fireplace, candles lit up around the room, and the table set up at the side just like a fancy restaurant. The room was so warm, but not just because of the fire, but because of how comforting and inviting it was. Copia led her to her chair and let go of her arm to pull it out for her. Gwyn sat down and Copia, ever the gentleman, also pushed her closer to the table. He then sat down in his own chair next to her. They both sat in silence because all Copia could seem to do was look at Gwyn; it seemed as if he had forgotten his words. Gwyn felt like she had to speak up for him.

"So..um, thank you for the dress. It really is exquisite.

Copia gulped and finally realized he was staring at her. "Uh, yes…your welcome."

"Papa told me that he helped you pick it out."

Copia started to pour some wine for the both of them, "Ugh yes…that man, unfortunately, knows more than I about these things so I was forced to endure a shopping trip with him."

"Don't lie, you like him. I know you do."

Copia looked at her like she was insane. Gwyn eyed him back as if to say 'You can't fool me' and Copia relented. "Yes, yes ok. But he can be so embarrassing! When we were picking out the dress, he dragged me into the dressing room and..." Copia suddenly became flustered, "Well let's just say that we both got interesting looks when we left."

Gwyn about died laughing at the image of Copia blushing and Papa wiping his mouth while the cashier rang up their purchase. Copia smiled at her laughter.

"Well, Papa is quite the eccentric man."

Copia nodded, "That is an understatement. So..are you hungry?"

"A little, but the boys have fed me so much today, I don't think I could eat much."

"That is fine with me, I could probably barely eat anyway. But I do have a few interesting delights for us."

Copia was not kidding. He apparently had a sushi chef flown in from Japan and he had prepared them some of the best sushi Gwyn ever had. When they finished eating, they took the rest of their bottle of wine with their glasses to the couch and sat in front of the fire. Gwyn took off her heels and put her legs up on Copia's lap. They both sat there staring at the fire and relaxing for quite some time. Finally Copia spoke up but didn't look at her, "Gwyn, you know I love you right?"

Gwyn didn't know what brought this on, "Copia, of course I do. And I love you too. Why would you think I didn't know that?"

"I don't know…it seems like whenever I am with someone, they leave me before I get a chance to tell them how I feel."

"Copia, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. And, eventually, we all have an eternity to look forward to in Hell with our Master by our side. From what Papa has told me, Hell for Satan's followers is quite nice. Then, when we overthrow the heavenly host, we will live together in utter bliss in Paradise. You don't have to worry."

Copia gently moved her legs off of his lap and stood up. He walked over to the fireplace ledge and set down his glass. He still looked worried, "That's the thing tesoro, you seem so confident, but I am not. I have faith in our Infernal Father, but, I am not sure if I have faith in myself and the plan he has laid out for me…for us."

Gwyn understood his trepidation, but that didn't allow her to faulter. She stood up and walked to his side. She grabbed his right hand and placed it over her heart and put her other hand on the side of his face lovingly. "My love, I know realizing your destiny has been…a little scary. But you were literally born for this! My faith has never wavered, in Satan…and in you. Plus you have me…and Papa…Aether, Dew…all of us believe in you. We won't let you fall. I promise."

Copia smiled at her, she always did have a way of giving him confidence. He took her hand off of his face and kissed her palm, "Grazie tesoro. You are my light in a dark world. And by the way, did I tell you how lovely you look tonight."

"Um no..you didn't." Gwyn looked at him with feigned annoyance, putting her hands on her hips. She couldn't help but smile though through the facade since she wasn't actually mad. "But, I forgive you. You look exceptionally yummy tonight as well. You know what that suit does to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put her hands on her waist. "Well, that dress has been giving me palpitations all night so..we are even." Copia pulled her closer to kiss her and moved her hands down her hips then to her behind. He grabbed ahold of her ass and pulled her close enough that she could feel his growing bulge. Copia could feel himself get a little too worked up so he decided to slow it down. He let go of her and backed away. Gwyn stood there a little upset that she couldn't feel him against her anymore, but then Copia went around behind her. Gwyn couldn't see what he was doing until a blindfold covered her eyes. He spun her around to face him.

"Copia, what are you doing?" Gwyn giggled a little.

He whispered in her ear, "Shh, Tesoro. You will find out."

Soon, she could feel his hands touching her. He started at her face, his fingers tracing her jawline lightly. Then they went down her neck to her shoulders. His fingers sliding over her arms caused goosebumps to form. He grabbed ahold of her upper arms and brought his mouth to her neck. His lips carressed the skin there, then his teeth. Gwyn's craned her head to the side to give him better access. As he moved further down her neck, he stopped at the spot Aether left his mark earlier in the day. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You know tesoro, do not think I didn't notice this bruise on your neck. I see you did try to hide it with makeup, but you cannot hide things from your Cardinal. I may have to punish you for that."

Gwyn didn't respond, but she could feel chills down her spine. She loved it when he got this way. She could feel him let go and walk behind her again. Suddenly, her dress started to lift up from the floor slowly. She was not wearing any undergarments, since the dress was too form fitting and revealing for that, so her bare ass was soon exposed to the air. Copia pressed on her back to force her to lean over and push out her ass. He rested the dress on her back, and ran his fingertips over her bare cheeks. Gwyn again had chills run through her body. She had an idea of what was coming, but it's not like it didn't surprise her. When Copia was done teasing her, his hand left her skin and then came back quickly with a resounding smack on her buttocks. Gwyn grabbed onto the ledge of the fireplace and squealed in response. Copia did it again a few more more times, more than Gwyn was able to keep track of, and each time it was a little harder than the last. When he finished, Gwyn was breathing heavily. Copia pushed her legs apart with his foot and ran his fingers over the lips between her legs. Gwyn couldn't deny, she was really wet now. Copia leaned in again and whispered to her as he felt her wetness.

"Such a naughty girl, getting so wet from her punishments. I'm not sure what to do with you sometimes."

Gwyn gasped out quietly, "You could fuck me instead."

Copia heard her, but acted like he didn't, "What was that cara? I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

Gwyn knew that she'd better obey and spoke up louder, "I said you could fuck me."

Copia grinned, "Maybe later, but not yet."

Copia put down her dress and she was covered again, but only for a minute, because he took Gwyn's arms off from the ledge and placed them at her sides so that he could slip down the straps of her dress over her shoulders. Gwyn stood there completely naked. While it was not cold in the room because of the fire, she still felt a chill due to being exposed. She could feel her nipples harden as the fabric slid off of them. Copia's hands brushed her waist as he brought them up from underneath her arms to reach her breasts from behind. He didn't touch her nipples at first, but teased around them as he held the weight of her breasts in his hands. When he finally touched them, Gwyn shuddered as he brushed his fingers over the sensitive flesh. Gwyn could almost feel her orgasm rising just from the way Copia touched her. Her hips moved uncontrollably as he kneaded her breasts and pinched at nipples. Copia could tell that it was driving her insane so he helped her by pressing his body close to hers, reaching around and putting one of his hands between her legs while the other stayed on her breast. Two of his fingers slipped around her clit while he rested his middle finger top of it so that it she could brush against it as she bucked her hips. With as wet as she was, his fingers slipped over her easily. Copia put just a little more pressure on her clit which made Gwyn moan out her first orgasm of the night. Her knees suddenly became weak and Copia had to hold her upright as she came down from her high. He whispered in her ear, "You are such a good girl Tesoro, I apologize for punishing you."

Gwyn was in a stupor, but laughed slightly at his comment, "Don't worry about it, I fucking loved it."

Copia laughed a little with her, "Chiaramente. But we are not done for the night, there is still more."

"More?"

"Yes cara, so much more."

Copia took her hand and guided her to the couch, still leaving her blindfolded. He bade her to sit down. Gwyn could hear Copia shuffling around a bit but, with her eyes covered, she couldn't see what he was doing. It seemed that he kneeled down in front of her since she could feel his breath on her legs. He put his hands on her knees, opened her legs, and pulled her body towards him. Gwyn could tell he was leaning forward because she could now feel his breath on her inner thighs. He was breathing heavily, his excitement evident. As his face got closer to her mound, his ears rubbed on her thighs. When he reach her, he seemed to stay there a moment, taking in her scent, she could feel his lips against her skin. It almost tickled to feel him so close to this sensitive area, just barely touching her. Without much warning, he slowly used his tongue to lick away the moisture that was already there on the outside of her folds. It wasn't long before his tongue plunged further inside her, relishing her taste. When his tongue brushed her clit, it set jolts of electricity through her body. She was still so sensitive from her orgasm before that this almost seemed like too much. Gwyn began to shudder violently as he tortured her clit with his tongue.

"Mmm, slow down…it's too much."

Copia's voice vibrated through her, "That's the point tesoro."

Her hand went to his head. She almost wanted to push him away, but she also felt the need to grind harder into his face. Gwyn took the latter approach and pressed his head into her. She could feel his nose pressed up against her mound, his mustache pricked her skin somewhat but she didn't care. Her hips rocked upwards; Copia increased his pressure on her clit and never let up even though it was getting hard to breathe. Gwyn grabbed ahold of what she could of Copia's hair and wildly rubbed herself against his face. Her feet involuntarily started to rise off of the ground. Copia grabbed ahold of her feet with each one of his hands and held them down on either side of him. Copia never came up to breathe and didn't stop, and neither did Gwyn. The bucking of her hips brought her ass up slightly off the couch. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Gwyn's entire body tensed upwards and a long low groan escaped her. Her body jerked with aftershocks as Copia flicked his tongue over her clit a few more times as she came down from her orgasm. Once she was completely spent, Gwyn removed the blindfold and her tight grip on Copia's head. At last, Copia was able to come up for air. He gasped a little, taking huge breaths. He let go of her feet and collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her stomach. They both laid there until they could gain back some composure. Gwyn ran her fingers through Copia's hair to fix the mess she made of it. As she sat there, all she could think about was how much this man meant to her. But then she felt guilty. This man whom she loved just made her cum twice and she had not done a damn thing for him yet. That needed to change.

"Copia." Gwyn nudged him a little, his eyes had closed as he still kneeled there with his head in her lap. "Copia?"

Copia looked up at her drowsily, acknowledging her with his eyes but not his words.

"Copia, we need to get up."

He was a little upset that he couldn't stay where he was, but backed away nonetheless. Gwyn removed herself from the couch and stood up on shaky legs. Copia steadied her then stood up as well. Gwyn took his hand, "Come with me."

Copia was unsure what she was up to, but she dragged him with her nonetheless. "Where are we going?"

"The bedroom…now!" Gwyn was being a little more forceful than she usually would be, but this situation had to be rectified immediately.

"Gwyn, I…"

"Shut up." She knew what needed to be done.

When they reached his bedroom, Gwyn pushed him towards the bed. When his legs just about touched the sides, Gwyn started to undress him. She couched down to get his shoes first, something she couldn't believe he was still wearing, followed by his socks. She then went back up to his jacket and shirt. She almost ripped them off of him in her furvor. Finally it was down to the pants. Before she took them off, she pushed him down on the bed and forced him to lay back. She hovered over him a second or two then dragged her nails down his chest as she reached his waistline. Copia's whole body shuddered and he moaned in delight. Once Gwyn reached the button of his pants, she could see through the fabric that Copia was already getting a little hard. She stopped for a moment to admire how it's shape could be clearly seen through the silky fabric. As Copia watched her, Gwyn dragged her nails lightly over the fabric down the shaft of his cock all the way to the head and back up again. The sensation nearly overwhelmed Copia. But Gwyn couldn't tease him for long, so she went back to the button of his fly. Once undone, the zipper went down easily. Gwyn brought it all down past his knees and over his feet. When she stood up again, he just laid there looking at her half erect, but a little frightened at her intensity.

"Gwyn, you don't have to do this."

"Yes..yes I do. It's your Valentine's Day too. This is my gift to you."

Gwyn reached in his bedside drawer where she knew she would find what she needed. After a quick search, she pulled out the jar of lube that Aether always made for everyone, and one of her own hair ties that she left there for occasions when she stayed the night. The first thing she did was open the jar and drop in the hair tie. When she took it out, she kneeled down in front of Copia between his legs and he watched her as she wrapped the entirety of the hair tie around his cock and balls. The pressure of it all made his head tilt back and his dick get even harder. Next, Gwyn took more of the lube and warmed it up between her hands. When she started stroking him, Copia laid back to enjoy it. Gwyn began slowly, working the lube all over to make sure her hands slid around easily. Then, she used both hands to work over his tightly wrapped package. As she quickened her pace, Copia began to involuntarily move his hips upward with each stroke. Knowing that Copia could probably cum at any minute, Gwyn leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around his head while still stroking his shaft. She could taste the mildly sweet lube, but also the precum that that formed there. Her tongue played with the slit on his head and her teeth lightly grazed him, causing him to shudder. When Copia's hips began to buck even more, Gwyn took her hand off of his shaft and kept her head still for him to fuck her mouth. His thrusts were fast and hard, but she kept still. Copia sat up a little and grabbed ahold of either side of her head. As he held her, he thrust as deeply as could down her throat. Gwyn closed her eyes and relaxed as much as she could to make it easier on herself, but her neck did start to hurt a little. Luckily, it didn't take much longer for Copia to grunt out his release, spraying his hot cum down her throat. As he came down, he let her go and collapsed backwards. Gwyn swallowed what was left of his cum in her mouth then got up to lay on the bed. Copia repositioned himself to lay next to her.

"That…that was wonderful cara. Thank you."

"Well we are no where close to being even yet. I still owe you one more orgasm."

"Tesoro, you don't need to…"

Gwyn interrupted him, "Yes I do! You do so much for me everyday, I want to please you. And, did I or did I not promise I would take care of you always."

"Gwyn, I love you. But I don't know if I can.." Copia motioned down to his dick, expecting it to be flaccid, but it was actually mostly still hard. He looked back up at Gwyn with mild shock. Copia assumed that his situation was due to the hair tie that was still wrapped around him. Gwyn began to stroke him again and he seemed to come alive even more in her hand. This time however, he was not going to let her take control. Once he was back to fully erect, he rolled over to get on top of Gwyn. She shifted to allow him between her legs. He didn't insert himself right away but hovered over her, kissing her neck and then further down her body. When he reached her breast, his teeth and tongue teased her nipple. Gwyn arched her back and moaned in response. Copia then kneeled upright and brought her hips closer to him. He lifted up her legs so that they would be able to rest on each of his shoulders. When he finally entered her it was like the both of them had finally gotten what they needed and they harmonized in a sigh of ecstasy. Copia was always slow to start, wanting to savor every second inside her, and this time was no different. His thrusts were long and drawn out and each push back in was as deep as he could go. In this position he also had prime access to her clit so he used his thumb to put pressure on it and each of his thrusts moved his hand forward just enough to elicit a sound from Gwyn. Gwyn could almost start to feel the knot in her stomach growing again. Breathlessly she protested, "Copia, what..mhmm..are you doing? I said…we..needed to..be even."

Copia didn't listen and bucked into her with even more vigor. Gwyn's eyes closed and she gave into him. Copia leaned forward just a little and now he was pressing against the spot inside her. Gwyn could hardly take it, but he wouldn't stop. She did her best, she desperately tried to hold out until Copia came. But with the way that he was fucking her, the way that his intense mismatched eyes bore into her soul, she completely and utterly failed. Finally, Gwyn let out the most primal scream that had ever escaped her lips. She clenched down and Copia jerked into her one last time, filling her so much that his own cock was almost pushed out. Once his orgasm was finished, Gwyn brought her legs down and Copia collapsed on top of her, her knees on either side of him. Copia's body was so warm from the exertion, but Gwyn didn't mind and held tight to him while petting the back of his head as he rested it on her shoulder, his face nearly buried in the pillow underneath her.

Once they had both recovered, Copia rolled off of her and removed the restricting hair tie. Gwyn turned herself over to lay her head on his chest. He looked down at Gwyn and kissed the top of her head while his fingers ran through her hair.

Copia whispered to her, "Happy Valentine's Day tesoro." Gwyn just held him tighter, content in his arms.

\---------------------------

Gwyn and Copia were just about asleep when all of a sudden a loud noise could be heard in the room at the foot of the bed. Both of them sat up slightly to see what was causing it and they saw a growing burst of purple energy in the direction of the sound. As the light from the energy grew brighter and brighter, Gwyn and Copia were forced to shield their eyes. Finally, the sound and the light seemed to stop just as quickly as it came. The two in the bed took their hands away from their face to see what caused the disturbance. What they saw confused Copia, but annoyed Gwyn. In the place of the glowing energy were two shirtless Ghouls in black pyjama pants adorned with Grucifixes. One was standing straight and tall. The other was almost glued to the bigger one with a frightened, and somewhat nauseous, look on his face.

The taller one spoke first, "Bloody hell, I didn't that that'd work."

"Aether! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Gwyn was a little livid.

Aether waved at her, smiling sheepishly. The other Ghoul, who was Dewdrop, was having some trouble letting go of his grip on Aether.

" 'ello Gwyn, fancy seeing you here." Aether was intentionally being cheeky. He whispered to his boyfriend that was still clinging to him. "Dew, you can let go now."

Dew didn't move, he only shuddered uncontrollably, "No. I can't."

Gwyn got up and stomped over to them to check on the frightened Ghoul that still clutched onto Aether for dear life. "Oh for Satan's sake, what the hell did you do to poor Dewdrop."

"We missed you, so..thought we'd pop on over to see how you were." Aether finally acknowledged a stunned Copia, " 'ello to you too luv."

Copia could only wave back, he was a little speechless at the shock of having two Ghouls suddenly appear in his room.

When Gwyn looked over Dew, she noticed that he was shaking. She put her hands on his cheeks and forced her to look at her, she needed to calm him down.

"Dewdrop. Honey…look at me. Are you ok?"

"Not really." Dew was still trembling.

Aether tutted, "Eh, he'll be fine. It just takes some getting used to. Although, I've never really brought anyone else with me through the ether before so…s'pose I don't really know."

Gwyn punched Aether in the shoulder, "Don't say that you idiot." Gwyn turned her attention back to Dew, "Dew, baby. It's ok now. You are back with me. You are safe." Gwyn ran her hand over his face and through his hair to comfort him. Slowly, but surely, his grip on Aether loosened until he was finally unattached. Once Dew stood on his own, he doubled over and grabbed onto his knees to help himself gain even more composure. Gwyn rubbed his back to help him.

Dew's breathing was still a little labored. "We're sorry, Gwyn. Aeth is right though. We missed you."

Gwyn was glad Dew was feeling better, but was still a little angry. "But guys, you can't just drop in on us like this. We could have been.." Gwyn thought about what Copia and her just finished doing, "we could have been...you know."

Aether locked his eyes on Copia and winked at him, "Aww, well it's too bad we missed that. Ain't that right Cardinal?"

Copia blushed slightly and cleared his throat. He didn't really have a response to that, even though the thought did excite him a little.

Gwyn gave up, "Ugh, well now that you're here with me, what exactly was the plan? What do we do now?"

Copia finally spoke up, "They could stay the night."

The three of them looked at Copia in utter shock. They never expected him to be the one to suggest something like this.

Copia cleared his throat again, "I mean, well…they came all the way here to see you. It would be silly to make them leave now. I do only have the one bed though but…"

"Sounds good to me!" Aether bounded over to Copia's side of the bed and forced him to scoot over a little so he could lay down next to him. As Gwyn watched the scene in front of her, she exchanged glances with Copia as if to ask him wordlessly "Is this ok?" Copia's shoulders shrugged slightly and the expression on his face gave her the answer "I guess." Gwyn shrugged and took Dew's hand to lead him over to her side of the bed. Gwyn got under the covers and laid down on her side facing Copia. Copia also laid on his side to face Gwyn. Dew laid down next to Gwyn and put his arm around her, his face nuzzling her hair. Aether followed suit and lifted the blankets up over himself so that he could spoon up close to Copia's naked body. Aether wrapped his arm around Copia's chest. Copia tensed up a little as Aether snuggled against him, but relented and patted Aether's arm in reluctant approval. Gwyn giggled at the scene in front of her. Copia smiled back at her, glad that at least she was happy. He took ahold of her hand and entwined his fingers in hers and they all fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
